


100 word drabbles

by Mikkeneko



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/pseuds/Mikkeneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 word drabbles written for the TRC fandom. Warnings vary, but mostly humor, crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunshine

**Title:** Sunshine  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Sort of a sequel to 'Haibane.' But also sort of not.  
 **Warnings** : Crack.

 

When they move to a new world, they take on the characteristics of that world. It's not just an attempt to blend in; the laws of physics demand it.

It's a while before anyone notices anything; they land at night, and the heavy overcast means that dawn scarcely brightens the chill mossy jungle of this world.

But afternoon finds them in a small town, and as the light brightens slowly over the paved square Sakura finds herself staring in fascination as Fai's presence becomes impossible to ignore.

"Fai-san," she says, "are you...?"

There can be no mistake.

Fai is _sparkling._


	2. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinity. Fai is in a snit. Kurogane and Sakura are worried.

**Title** : Dirty  
 **Warnings** : Crude humor.  
 **Word count** : 100

 

"Stop hovering," Fai snapped, brushing past Kurogane's outstretched hand and stalking towards his bedroom. "I don't need your pity."

"Please, Fai-san," Sakura said from the doorway. "We're just trying to help you. We're all worried."

"Help? How do you think you can _help?_ I'm a vampire now, an unnatural creature! I subsist on a diet of pure blood!" Fai nearly shouted. "Don't you understand what that means?"

"But we still care for you, Fai," Sakura said gently.

"Care nothing! I'm not getting any _fiber!_ Do you have any idea how many days it's been since I could take a shit?"


	3. Unhelpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fai is hot. Kurogane is unhelpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 word drabble, in part inspired by "Trained" and "Bedtime."

"Kuro-wan," Fai said, "It's hot."

"So go open a window," Kurogane said, not looking up as he turned another page of his Maganyan.

He could see Fai pouting at him from the corner of his eye, but he didn't move. After seventeen chapters, he was just now getting to the conclusion of this fight, and he didn't want to stop.

"Kuro-wan," Fai said again, a whine creeping into his voice, " _I'm_ hot."

"So go turn on the fan," Kurogane said, still refusing to move. "It's your own fault for always wearing long sleeves."

There was a moment of silence, then Kurogane startled slightly when a pair of long arms draped themselves over his shoulders. "Kuro-wan," Fai purred in his ear. "You aren't listening to me."

Kurogane blinked, and looked up to find Fai's face inches from his own. "I'm _hot_... and I want _you_ to do something about it."

"Oh," Kurogane said, then leered at him. "How about I help you out of some of those clothes, then?"

Fai smirked. "Bad doggy," he murmured. "You're no help. You're just going to end up making me even hotter."

Kurogane shrugged. What could he say? He didn't take very well to training.


	4. Blocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fai and his brother mark time. Black humor. Celes arc spoilers.

Cold-chapped hands seek and grab; tiny, frail limbs heave. Breath pants in desperate lungs as the boy, his face and limbs gaunt from too-long starvation, drags one cold, heavy body endlessly atop another.

"Fai!" he shouted in a cracked voice up to the sky. "Fai!"

"Yuui," the weak reply floats down to him.

"Guess what it is this time, Fai!" The tiny figure bounces impatiently atop his creation, awaiting an answer.

There's a long pause, before the voice finally answers. "...it's the 'Leaning Tower of Pisa,' Yuui. Again."

"Damn! Okay, best one hundred twenty-five out of two hundred fifty?"


	5. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To save Fai's life, Kurogane had to give something up. Nihon spoilers.

"Kurogane..." Tomoyo begins, hesitating as she leans towards him. Her touch, brushing against his bandaged shoulder, is as gentle as her voice. "Your arm..."

"I don't regret it," he insists. "It was worth it. _He's_ worth it."

"Your dear mother's dream..." Tomoyo's violet eyes stand with tears. "You will never be able to fulfill it now!"

"Don't tell him," he said quietly. "I don't want him to feel any guiltier than he already does."

She sighs and sits back, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "But Kurogane, how will you ever win the all-Nihon knitting championship with only one arm?"


	6. Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane makes a wish.

"You know," Fai said in an I-told-you-so tone to his fuming lover, "You ought to have known this would happen. Every wish carries a price. Nine months of hell seems about fair."

"Shut up!" Kurogane fumed as his swipe missed. Normally Fai would have been an easy target, but Kurogane was finding it difficult to uncurl from the cramps around his belly. "I never wished for THIS! All I wanted was that... Suwa's bloodline wouldn't die out."

Fai tsked. "You wished for children, well, your wish was granted."

"Yeah, but I figured YOU'D be carrying the damn baby!" Kurogane roared.


	7. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuko sends a gift.

Dear Yuuko,

Thank you for the Christmas gift. At first Syaoran and I were a little confused about what it was supposed to be used for, but thankfully Mokona was able to demonstrate the proper way to wear it.

I have to say I never would have thought to ask for a costume strap-on unicorn horn, but the label on the product promises that is durable and washable and is certain to bring a spark back into a couple's relationship. So we are truly happy that you are thinking of us, and wishing you well in return.

Merry Christmas!

_Sakura_


	8. Objection!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoyo attends a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the anonymous kinkmeme. The prompt was "Tomoyo, the maid of honor at Sakura and Shaoran's wedding, shouted "I object!" when it got to the part where the priest asks if there's anyone who has a problem with this union."

_"I object!"_

Sakura whipped her head around to gawk at whoever had said the unthinkable.

Tomoyo was standing in the aisle, her violet eyes shimmering with tears."Sakura-chan, how could you break my heart this way?" she sobbed, wringing her hands. "You know my feelings perfectly well!"

"T-tomoyo-chan..." Sakura stammered. "I... I'm sorry..."

"The dress you are wearing is _absolutely_ too plain for you!" Tomoyo scolded, springing the lock of the chest at her feet and whipping out another dress, covered with sparkles, frills and feathers. "I _told_ you a hundred times to leave the wardrobe planning up to me!"


	9. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru and Seishirou play... a game.

"What's this?" Seishirou's voice was like cold oil. "Is the legendary stamina of vampires just a myth?"

"I'm not giving up," Subaru gasped. His limbs shook, and sweat slid down his neck.

"Very well." A black-gloved hand moved, a needle spun...

"Right foot... red!"

An explosive groan escaped Subaru. With a great effort, he hiked up his hips and slid his foot along the mat. Closer... almost there...

There was a muffled crack, and Subaru collapsed into a heap on the plastic mat. "I don't think I can move," he murmured.

"Really?" Seishirou smirked, and moved in for the kill.


	10. Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syaoran and his clone have a confrontation.

Since that first fight at Acid Tokyo, Syaoran and his clone had fight a dozen more times in a dozen more worlds. It was almost a ritual between them - the catlike circling that would precede the clash of steel, the lightning flashes of magic.

"You can't win against me," Syaoran declared in a tight, angry voice. "You're nothing but a fake, an imitation."

"Big words from a little boy," the clone taunted, the tip of his sword circling in a come-at-me gesture. "You know, I fucked your mother."

"Oh, yeah?" Syaoran snapped back without thinking. "Well, _so did I!"_


	11. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fei Wong Reed makes Syaoran an offer.

"As I told you would happen," Fei Wong Reed intoned. "On her fourteenth birthday, the curse will envelop her body, and she will die. If you had taken her hand on that night, perhaps you could have saved her…"

"Nooooo!" Tsubasa cried out, tears streaking his cheeks as he struggled futilely towards the center of the black morass that was consuming the girl he loved.

"But you can still save her," the magician told him. "You have the power to change fate, and prevent this outcome from occurring… _if you sign a contract with me and become a Puella Magi!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I just watched Puella Magi Madoka Majika, and it occurred to me that Fei Wong Reed was basically an Incubator.


	12. Family Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fai and Kurogane have an unwanted surprise. Warning: Dark humor.

"That's three tests now that all say the same thing," Fai said, staring stunned at the little blue strip. "I'm... pregnant."

"But HOW?" Kurogane demanded, clutching his hair.

"I would think you could guess the HOW," Fai murmured to him dryly, and Kurogane glowered.

"YOU were the one who was suddenly struck by an irresistable urge to be on the bottom for five nights running..."

Syaoran cleared his throat noisily. "I've been doing some research," he said apologetically. "Apparently in this world it's common for men to bear the babies."

"That's right!" Mokona exclaimed, bouncing on Syaoran's shoulder. "And when you enter a world, you take on the characteristics of that world!"

"But this is bullshit!" Kurogane exclaimed. "We can't take care of a baby when we're traveling!"

"Not to mention, once we leave this world, Fai-san's anatomy will revert to normal," Syaoran said anxiously.

"And Mokona can't control when the earring glows," the little creature said sadly.

Fai sighed unhappily. "You're all right," he said. "I hate to say it, but there's only one thing we can do."

Kurogane nodded solemnly and turned back to Syaoran. "Kid," he said, "look up a local gynecologist, so we can schedule an abortion."


	13. Composure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fai can't believe what Ashura is capable of.

"King Ashura!" The cry ended in a sob as the two of them faced off in the crystalline, bloodied throne room of Ceres. "How? How could this possibly be true?"

"With each person I kill, my power grows stronger," Ashura explained in a remote, melancholy voice.

"That's not what I meant!" Fai's hand shot out and pointed at the mad king. "How can you have just killed hundreds of people with your bare hands, and yet  _not one glossy strand of hair is out of place?"_

"L'Oreal," Ashura said seriously. "Because I'm worth it," he added.


End file.
